


Accordion

by gwendee



Series: Emmitt [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: "I don't get it," Gakushuu says. "You like me. I like you. What's the problem?""Well it's not you. And not me," Karma pauses, "It's your assassin brother and your non-assassin but somehow equally as terrifying father."Honestly, yeah, fair.(You have to read part 1 or you will be very confused.)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Emmitt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903867
Comments: 47
Kudos: 313





	Accordion

**Author's Note:**

> Yall tell me why I deadass typed "Emmitt' into the character tags, and also I didn't need a random word generator/my friends for this random word title, I came up with it myself 
> 
> Basically for my placeholder title I was just going to write "coda" but I wrote "a coda" instead and I thought hey that looks cool, so I took the space out and it became "acoda" and I thought of the word "accordion" when I read it and I liked the word accordion so this is named accordion now I guess

**(insert accordion screech here)**

"I don't get it," Gakushuu throws his hands up in exasperation. "You like me. I like you. We made out in an empty classroom yesterday for two hours. What's the problem?"

Karma sucks in a breath.

"This better not be a 'it's not you, it's me' excuse," Gakushuu warns.

"Well it's not you. And not me," Karma pauses, "It's your assassin brother and your non-assassin but somehow equally as terrifying father."

Gakushuu opens his mouth, and then closes it again, because honestly, yeah, fair. 

"Don't look at me like that," Karma whines. He kicks Gakushuu lightly in the shin and also reaches to entwine their fingers together.

Gakushuu sighs. "I love them, but…"

"They're ruining any prospective date chances?" 

Sighs again. "Yeah."

Karma gives him a peck on the cheek. "I hope no one saw that."

"We're in the middle of the street nowhere near my house."

"Never hurts to be careful," Karma says. "Rule number one as an assassin-"

"Never let your guard down?"

"EEEEE!" Karma shrieks, and jumps three feet in the air. Gakushuu sighs, louder, and turns around to see Emmitt five feet away (Gakushuu doesn't even want to know how he snuck up on them). The death grip he has on Karma's hand prevents him from bolting.

"Hey Em," Gakushuu says.

"Hi boys," Emmitt says, two arms folded behind his back, grinning pleasantly. "How are you two on this fine fine Thursday?" 

Gakushuu narrows his eyes. "Have you been following me?"

"My, I'll never do such a thing!" Emmitt gasps, sounding mock scandalized. "I was just out for a nice stroll when I saw you two and decided to come say hello." 

"Hello," Gakushuu says.

"Hello," Karma says.

"Hello," Emmitt parrots, and then to Karma's ever growing horror, Gakuhou appears.

"I need to put a bell on you," Gakuhou is complaining, wrestling several shopping bags (he needs to stop going out in a suit), and he lifts his nose to glare at Karma, and Karma and Gakushuu's joined hands. "Ah. Akabane. What a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, hi," Karma says. "Really nice to see you too, Mr Ex-Principal."

Gakushuu steps on his foot. 

Gakuhou narrows his eyes further.

Gakushuu cocks his head. "Well," he chirps, "nice running into you two. Have fun on your shopping trip, see you both tonight!" 

Emmitt opens his mouth, "Gaku-"

but Gakushuu and Karma are already sprinting away.

(Not that Emmitt couldn't catch them if he wanted to.) 

They're seven blocks down, Karma pulls Gakushuu into a convenience store, and they both duck behind an aisle. They're panting and giggling to themselves. 

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Karma says. 

"So did I," Gakushuu laughs. They both glance over to the (single) entrance, exchange wide-eyed looks, and then burst into another round of adrenaline-fueled giggles. 

"So your dad and Emmitt hang out together?" Karma says. "I didn't see that happening."

"Well they have to keep themselves entertained when I'm not around," Gakushuu says. "They can't quarantine themselves at home and watch HGTV or something."

Karma snickers behind his hand. "And they are roommates."

Gakushuu shoves him on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Because they're surrounded with food, they start picking snacks.

"Want to see a movie since we're here?" Karma says. "We can sit in the dark and make out."

“Isn’t a movie theater the best location to spy on people?” Gakushuu muses.

“We can pick to watch something ridiculous, so if they want to follow us they'll have to be two grown men buying tickets to The Adventures of Fairy Princess Aria: the Unicorn Crown.”

Gakushuu looks at him. “That means we’ll have to buy tickets to The Adventures of Fairy Princess Aria: the Unicorn Crown.”

Karma stares at him. “Yeah?”

Gakushuu shrugs. “Fair enough.”

They’re too busy not watching The Adventures of Fairy Princess Aria: the Unicorn Crown to watch The Adventures of Fairy Princess Aria: the Unicorn Crown anyways. 

So afterwards they leave the movie theater, looking over their shoulders for good measure, hands swinging between them. 

“I think I saw them in the back,” Gakushuu says. 

“Yeah, that was definitely them,” Karma says. 

Gakushuu smiles at him. "You're not afraid of my assassin brother and not-assassin father anymore?"

"I survived to tell the tale," Karma says, shrugging. "For the first encounter, at least, which is a new record. Well, it doesn’t matter anyways, because no one else would survive, so I’m your best bet if you don’t want to remain single forever.”

“Bummer,” Gakushuu says. “Looks like I’m stuck with you now.”

“Looks like,” Karma agrees. 

Karma walks him to his house, which means he walks him to the outside of Gakushuu’s house but on the other side of the road.

“You sure you don’t want to walk me to the door?” Gakushuu teases.

“Maybe in a few years,” Karma says. He glances left, right, towards the house, and kisses Gakushuu lightly. And then spins on his heel and runs away as fast as he can.

Well, he was going to be brilliant at cardio if they’re going to start dating. 

Gakushuu crosses the road and walks up the porch steps. He can already hear faint sounds of an argument going on behind the door.

Oh boy.

He pushes it open.

"-clearly in the wrong!" His father is saying, "Princess Aria's plan was not sustainable-"

"It _would have been_ ," Emmitt stresses, "if she just agreed to the truce with the Butterfly kingdom-"

What.

Gakushuu clears his throat. "...I'm home?"

Two pairs of eyes snap towards Gakushuu. "Gakushuu," Emmitt says, arms crossed, foot tapping against the carpet.

"You have some explaining to do," Gakuhou says, mirroring Emmitt's pose. 

"Did you think Aria and Amira made the right choice with the unicorn pact or should they have waited until the summer solstice?"

"Um." Gakushuu doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry. "I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I was busy making out with Karma."

The both of them look furious. Oh shit. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown Karma under the bus-

Emmitt turns back to Gakuhou. "If he watched the movie I know he'll agree that Emilie's plan would have had the best outcome."

"Excuse you," Gakuhou says. "You've known him for 6 years. I've known him for 16. He would have agreed with Amira-" 

"Uh," Gakushuu interrupts them. He doesn't want to be in the middle of whatever this is. Maybe they should get a hobby. "I'm going to go take a shower." And turn in. And text Karma because what the fuck is going on. And remind him to double lock his doors.

"Wait," Emmitt says. 

However Gakushuu thought today would end was wrong.

"We need you to settle this," Gakuhou says. 

Gakushuu should move out.

"We'll explain everything," Emmitt says, "no, actually, we should just re-watch the movie." He pulls out his phone. "There's a showing for… in fifteen minutes."

What is going on.

"I'll get the pretzels," Gakuhou says, turning towards the direction of the kitchen.

"I already ate them," Emmitt says.

Gakuhou pauses, and stares at him. " _All_ of them?" 

"I told you to get three bags but you said no," Emmitt rolls his eyes. 

"Who eats an entire kilogram of mini pretzels in one sitting?" Gakuhou sounds exasperated. “Do you know how much those cost? 

Emmitt throws a couch cushion at him. "I made you a millionaire!"

"I was already a millionaire!" 

Gakushuu takes a step towards the stairs, fully intending to book it,

and then the next thing he knows he's strapped in the backseat of his father's car. "Stop by the supermarket first," Emmitt says.

"We'll be late."

"It's just commercials." Emmitt turns around. "Do you want anything, Gakushuu?"

"To go home?"

"Try again."

"A soda?"

Gakuhou glances in the rearview mirror. "Don't think this gets you off the hook. We'll talk about Akabane later."

Gakushuu sinks in his seat. "I figured." He slips his phone out of his pocket and texts Karma. "I'm being kidnapped."

Karma sends him, " ,':/ ". How unsympathetic.

[Gakushuu] Get me out of here

[Karma] ?

[Gakushuu] [(Photo Attachment)](https://gwendeeagain.tumblr.com/post/628062447532654592/the-sort-of-sequel-to-colloquialism-accordion-by)

[Karma] LOL

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the photo attachment is a link to the tumblr post I made about this fic. That's about it. 
> 
> If you don't like Karushuu... how did you end up on my fics (jk) but anyways this doesn't have to be an "official" sequel if you don't want it to! If I ever write a multichapter sequel to the first, it will most likely be set right at the start of high school/before this event would ever take place. 
> 
> Also I miss Irina already


End file.
